


Where the Girls Are

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Neville are in trouble with their girls, and Harry is trying to find the right time to confess his feelings for Ginny. But the girls have gone away for the weekend. The only thing for the boys to do is go where the girls are. Canon couples, short story, short chapters, fun and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tuesday

“Hi girls, how are you both?” asked Ginny, sliding into a booth at the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione Granger and Hannah Abbott stopped their animated discussion to offer her a half smile. “Hey, Ginny,” they said glumly.

“Uh-oh, I've had nicer welcomes from my great Aunt Muriel. What's up?” asked Ginny.

“Ronald,” sighed Hermione, shaking her head at the mere thought of her boyfriend.

“Neville,” sighed Hannah at the same time, thinking of her boyfriend.

“What have they done this time?” asked Ginny, directing her question more to Hermione than Neville.

“I saw him, Ginny! With my own eyes! Having lunch with Lavender Brown. He blew me off for lunch, saying he was busy, so I went to Diagon Alley and I saw them,” cried Hermione.

“At least you saw your boyfriend. Nev's been giving me the brush off for the last week,” said Hannah, gloomily.

“There may be perfectly good reasons for their actions,” said Ginny, looking at the menu. She was starving, and she looked around for someone to take their order.

“Like what?” they both said, staring at her.

Ginny shrugged. “Jeez, I don't know. Hey, can we order?”

Hermione snapped her fingers and a waiter came running. Both Hermione and Hannah ordered a coffee and a plate of hot chips to share, and they watched in amusement as Ginny ordered a mega burger, chips and shake.

The two girls continued to discuss their boyfriends and their thoughts on their recent actions. Ginny glanced around the cafe, looking to see if she knew anyone.

“Ginny? What do you think?”

Ginny turned back to her friends. “I really don't know. At least you guys have boyfriends,” she sighed.

Hermione looked sympathetic. “Still nothing from Harry?”

Ginny shook her head. “I don't get it. I gave him space after the war; offered him support any time we actually did get five minutes alone. He smiled and thanked me, but nothing! Then I go back to Hogwarts and he starts writing me these long letters and he came to my Quidditch matches. I really thought we'd finally get together once I was done with Hogwarts, but...nothing!”

“Nothing?” asked Hannah, shooting Hermione a look to confirm. Hermione nodded.

“We'd make up a foursome with these two,” sighed Ginny, nodding at Hermione, “or we hung out together at the Burrow when all the family was there. Then I was off to Wales with the Harpies, and again, he sends me letters, telling me all about his year on the run.”

“Really?” asked Hermione, surprised. “He rarely speaks about that time. That must mean something.”

Ginny shook her head. “I'm over it,” she lied. “You know what we need? A girls weekend. Come on, let's go away somewhere, forget about the boys.”

Hannah looked keen, but Hermione looked worried. “Do you think it's wise for me to leave Ronald alone, where Lavender can get her hooks into him?” 

Ginny looked at her. “You know Lavender's not like that any more. Come on, I thought the two of you were past all that Won-Won stuff!”

Hannah giggled, as their meals were delivered. “Well, I like the idea of a girls weekend, in fact, let's head to the beach, do something fun,” she said.

Hermione looked thoughtful. “Well, we could go to Brighton, although it's a Muggle beach area. They have a fun fair and-”

“A fun fair! That's it, we're going!” cried Ginny, her eyes alight with fun.

“Sounds like fun to me,” agreed Hannah.

“Can we go this weekend?” asked Ginny, taking a huge bite of her burger. “I'm free.”

“I can change my roster,” nodded Hannah.

Hermione nodded. “I'll make some phone calls later and see if we can get accommodation. We can share a room, right?” 

Hannah and Ginny nodded. “Sure!”

Hermione raised her coffee cup. “To a weekend without the boys!”

Hannah picked hers up too. “To good times with good friends!”

Ginny held up her milkshake. “To us!”

 

Three Days Later-

Harry nodded a greeting to George as he walked into WWW. George gestured to the back room when he asked Ron's whereabouts. Harry ignored the hero worship stares as he headed there, hearing raised voices as he was about to knock on the office door.

“-go without us?” Harry thought that sounded like Neville.

“Hermione's got a bee in her bonnet about something.” That was definitely Ron.

Harry knocked on the door and opened it. Neville and Ron looked glum. “Hey, what's up? Come on, it can't be too bad, it's Friday afternoon, and we all have the weekend off. How about a dinner at the pub?” he asked.

Silence met his question, so he asked again. “What's going on?”

“The girls are gone,” blurted out Neville.

“What?” asked Harry, looking to a grim faced Ron. He nodded.

“I need to see Hannah this weekend,” said a desperate Neville.

“Me too. I had something big planned for me and 'Mione this weekend,” sighed Ron.

“It's just a weekend, no need to panic,” reasoned Harry. “We can do something together, while they're gone.”

“But I need to see Hannah this weekend,” protested Neville. “And they've gone to the beach to, in Ginny's words, have fun in the sun, and have sex on the beach!” 

“What? Ginny went, too. Wait, sex on the beach? She actually said that?” asked Harry, paling.

“Now who's panicking,” said Ron, patting Harry on the back. “Welcome to our world.”

“We have to go after them,” said Neville.

“Do you know where they went?” asked Harry.

Ron shook his head. “We can ask Mum and Dad, they might know.”

“When did they go?” asked Harry.

“This morning. I went to the Leaky to talk to Hannah, and I was told by Tom she'd asked for the day off to go away for a girl's weekend,” said Neville, miserably.

“They're already there!” gasped Harry.

Ron nodded miserably “'Mione left me a note, saying she needed to go away to think about things. What the hell does that mean?” 

Harry shook his head in defeat. “Did she, erm, mention Ginny?” 

“Why would she mention my sister?” asked Ron.

Harry shrugged. 

A knock on the door had them all turning around. It was Angelina. “Oh, hey Nev, Harry. Ron, George needs you out on the floor to demonstrate that Wheez for a customer.” 

“No worries. Back soon, lads,” said Ron, getting out of his chair and heading out.

Angelina eyed a despondent Neville and Harry. “Hey, why the long faces?”

“Hannah, Hermione and Ginny went away for a girl's weekend. We're concerned, that's all,” said Harry. Neville nodded glumly.

Angelina laughed. “They were heading off, looking for a fun time. I heard Ginny talk about checking out the hot bods on the beach, and something about a fun fair. She was really excited about it.”

Harry paled again, but Neville stood up straighter. “Do you actually know where they went, Angie. I really need to see Hannah this weekend.”

Angelina shrugged. “Sure, they didn't mention keeping it a secret. They've gone to Brighton.

Brighton!” exclaimed Neville, gleefully.

“It's a popular Muggle tourist area. We may need to book some rooms,” said Harry. “Shall we share one?” 

“I need a room to myself,” said Neville, anxiously. “Can you let me know how much. I'll exchange some galleons to Muggle money,” he said.

Ron came back, happy to have made a good sale. “We're going to Brighton to see the girls,” blurted out Neville. “I'm going to Gringott's.”

“I need to make some enquiries about accommodation,” said Harry. “You and I are sharing.”

“All right, but I'd rather share with Hermione,” groused Ron. “Come to think of it, I'm probably not the Weasley you want to be sharing with, am I right?” he asked, looking at his best friend shrewdly.

“I don't know what you mean,” scoffed Harry, not meeting Ron's eyes. “Let's meet back here in two hours, then we'll head off.” 

Neville nodded and hurried out. Ron went to tell George he was done for the day. Verity had arrived, for the afternoon to close shift.

Harry sighed. He'd waited too long to tell Ginny how he felt; held back telling her how he felt face to face. Was it now too late? Was Ginny looking for love...elsewhere?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge shout out to another Hinny author, CharmHazel for her suggestions to use Brighton as the location. It was a perfect choice. Several actual Brighton locations will pop up later in the story, thanks to the wonders of Google. Natch, some of these may NOT have been around in 2001 when the story is set, so please grant me some artistic licence on that one.

The boys arrived in Brighton around dinner time. They checked into their rooms, with Neville rushing into his, carrying his bag carefully. Harry and Ron watched him; he'd been tight lipped as he'd gripped his bag while they waited for their Portkey. Ron and Harry exchanged looks as they went into the room next door.

“Rather be here with Hermione,” groused Ron, yet again.

“Then you can tell her that when you see her,” said Harry, dumping his bag on the bed.

“You know, we ought to work out some sort of signal, or something. If I get Hermione alone, we're going to want to come back to the room and...you know,” said Ron, with a smirk.

Harry scowled. “What if I want to bring a girl back here?” he asked.

Ron stopped smirking. “Are you giving up on Ginny without even trying?” he asked.

“No, I meant Ginny!” said Harry.

Ron scowled. “So you're planning on bringing Ginny back to your room, are you, Potter?” His tone was one of warning. 

Harry sighed. “To talk, Ron,” he said.

“That better be all, Harry!” said Ron, slapping him on the back as he dumped his toiletries bag in the adjoining bathroom. “Come on, let's get Nev and go find the girls!”

The concierge was happy to confirm that yes, a Miss Hermione Granger checked in earlier that day with two friends. However, he was also happy to tell them that the three pretty young ladies had already left for their dinner reservation and then had plans to hit the popular dance clubs in the area.

The three men went to the closest pub and ordered their meals. “So, what's the plan?” asked Harry.

Neville shrugged, checking his watch. He took a sip of his Muggle beer, swallowing appreciatively.

“We're just going to have to hit all the dance clubs until we find them,” shrugged Ron, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Hey, this Mu-,er, beer is good!” 

Harry nodded in agreement. “I'll get three more, my shout.” He got up and headed for the bar.

Ron made sure he was a decent distance away then leaned in to Neville. “Nev, this weekend is the perfect chance for Harry and Ginny to get together.” 

“How do you mean?” asked Neville, although privately he and Hannah had wondered why the two weren't already a couple.

“Think about it, once we catch up with the girls, then Hermione and I will go off together, you and Hannah will go off together, which leaves Harry and Ginny alone, together,” said Ron, triumphantly. “They'll talk, they'll snog, they'll finally be together. And it'll be all thanks to me!”

“How do you figure that?” asked Neville, confused. Harry's return with three fresh drinks, as well as the arrival of their dinner, put paid to Ron's reply.

“Saw you talking to a couple of girls at the bar,” said Ron, tucking into his fish and chips.

Harry nodded, swallowing his mouthful of schnitzel. “They were asking me about this new club, if I'd been there before. I told them I was just visiting for the weekend.” 

“What did they say to that?” asked Neville, nibbling on a chip.

“They, erm, said they hoped to see me and my friends there later,” said Harry, blushing.

“What's the place called?” asked Neville. “Maybe the girls went there?”

“'The Funky Fish Club',” said Harry. “According to those girls, it's the newest, hottest club in town.”

“Then that's where we'll start,” said Ron. 

/*/*/*/*

“This place is great,” yelled Ginny, bouncing in her seat in time to the music. She smiled at a guy as he walked past, and he smiled back.

“Ginny, stop it! You'll give him ideas,” said Hermione.

“That's the idea, Hermione,” said Ginny, sipping her cocktail. Hannah giggled.

“I didn't come down here to pick up any guys. I love Ronald,” protested Hermione.

“Then you should have stayed home and spoke to him, tell him how upset you've been, seeing him with Lavender,” said Ginny. Hannah nodded, looking around the club.

“And Parvati and Padma,” cried Hermione.

Ginny and Hannah stared at her. “You didn't tell us that,” said Ginny. “ What did you tell Ron?”

“I told Ronald I needed time away to think,” said Hermione, defensively. “Actually, I left him a note.”

“Think about what?” asked Hannah, exchanging worried looks with Ginny.

Hermione picked up her drink and took a long slow sip through her straw, deliberately not looking at her two friends.

“Hermione, you're not having second thoughts about Ron, are you? I know he's a giant prat, but he's your prat. I swear, he's loved you since he first realised you were a girl,” said Ginny. 

“When was that, do you reckon?” giggled Hannah.

“Yule Ball,” said Ginny and Hermione together. They all laughed and clicked their glasses together.

“You're absolutely right. I should have told Ronald I saw him with those...witches, and asked him about it. That would be the mature thing to do,” agreed Hermione. “Unfortunately, I wasn't thinking rationally at the time.”

“Well, great,” sighed Ginny. “You know what this means, don't you?”

Hermione and Hannah looked at each other in confusion, then back at Ginny. “What?”

“Ron's going to come chasing after you, of course. He could be here, right now,” said Ginny, seeing her girl's weekend go up in smoke.

Hannah sighed. “That's so romantic.”

Hermione scoffed. “Ronald's probably out with Harry at some pub, complaining about me. He'll flirt with some witches, drink too much, then crash at Grimmauld Place because he can't home and cuddle up with me. It's his usual boy's night out MO.”

“I wonder if Neville's with them,” wondered Hannah. “He mentioned going to Diagon Alley yesterday afternoon.” 

“No more talk about the boys!” said Ginny, banging her drink down on the table. “This is our girl's weekend away. I promise you both we'll talk about the boys tomorrow when we hit the beach, but tonight, please, let's have some fun, just us girls!” 

“Ginny's right,” agreed Hannah. She slid out the booth. “Come on, girls, let's go hit the dance floor.”

“Now you're talking!” cheered Ginny, sliding out and standing next to Hannah.

“You go ahead, I'll join you soon,” said Hermione.

“No, come on, join us now,” pleaded Hannah and Ginny.

“Oh, all right,” laughed Hermione, sliding out the booth. Ginny and Hannah quickly grabbed one of her hands, lest she change her mind. “Let's dance!”

Laughing, the three girls headed out to join the crowd on the dance floor.

/*/*/*/*

“Merlin, this place is unreal,” said Ron, looking around.

Harry grimaced at the loud, thumping music. “What? I can't hear you,” he yelled.

Neville leaned in close to Harry's ear. “Ron thinks the place is unreal,”he said. Harry nodded.

Ron pulled on Neville's arm. “What did Harry say? I can't hear myself bloody think in here, it's so loud.” 

Neville leaned in to speak close to Ron's ear. “He said it was loud in here, too,” he said. Ron nodded at Neville, then at Harry.

The three men huddled together, looking around. Neville gestured to the bar. “Shall we-” He froze.

“What?” asked Ron and Harry. Neville gestured, and the other two turned to see what had got Neville's attention.

Ginny, Hermione and Hannah were dancing together on the dance floor. A couple of guys were hanging around them, hoping to catch their eyes, but the girls were dancing and laughing together, and not too worried about anyone else.

As they looked on, a couple of guys cut in, effectively splitting the three girls up. After a bit of conversation, both Ginny and Hannah started dancing with the guys. Hermione danced nearby, but was keeping a close eye on her friends.

“What does that guy think he's doing?” asked Neville through gritted teeth, as Hannah's dance partner twirled her, making her laugh at him.

Harry was watching Ginny, wondering what would happen if he mentioned to Ron that he thought Ginny's dress was too short. Of course, he liked it, noticing how it showed off her athletic body, but he really didn't want other guys thinking the same.   
“Say, Ron...” he started, when Ron stiffened.

Some guy had grabbed Hermione's arm. She turned to him, and they talked, then she smiled at him and started dancing with him. “Hell, no,” growled Ron, heading for the dance floor; Neville and Harry right behind him.

They'd only taken a few steps when they heard a female voice called out. “Harry! You and your friends made it!” It was the girls from the pub where they'd had tea.   
They surrounded Harry, Ron and Neville, asking them questions.

Hermione was having fun, and she could see Ginny and Hannah were too. She decided to sit the next dance out, and she glanced around, to see if any of the booths were free.

“How about a drink after this one?” asked Hannah. Hermione nodded, and mimed drinking to Ginny, who had drifted a bit apart from them. She nodded, saying something to her dance partner and then headed for them.

Hermione turned again, Hannah behind her, and froze. Hannah stumbled into her back, and Ginny did the same to Hannah. “Hey, what's the hold up?” 

“It's the boys,” said Hermione, pointing. Hannah and Ginny looked over to see four females surround Harry, Neville and Ron.

“Oh!” gasped Hannah and Ginny.

As if they heard them, Neville and Ron looked up just in time to see Hannah and Hermione hurry out of the club. 

“Hermione!” yelled Ron, hurrying after her.

“Hannah!” yelled Neville, breaking free of the huddle he'd found himself in the middle of.

“Hey, where are you going?” complained one of the girls.

“After our girlfriends,” said Neville, running after Ron.

The girl shrugged and turned her attention to Harry, who stared beyond her into a pair of hurt brown eyes.

Turning on her heel, Ginny stormed out of the club.

“Ginny!” yelled Harry. With quick apologies to the girls he'd met earlier, he raced after the fiery red head.

He caught up with her quickly. “Hey,” he panted.

“Hey,” she echoed, slowing to her usual pace now he'd caught up with her. She was glad of the darkness so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

“Did Nev and Ron catch up with their girls?” asked Harry, walking next to her. She seemed to be avoiding looking at him.

Ginny nodded, keeping her eyes forward. “Nev caught up with Hannah, but I don't know about Ron and Hermione. Why are you all here?” 

Harry put his hands in his pocket, though he wished he could put them around her shoulders. “Ron said Hermione's got a bee in her bonnet about something, and Nev was determined that he had to see Hannah this weekend,” he said. 

Ginny stopped walking and turned to face him. Harry was surprised, were they tears in her eyes?

“Yes, Hermione has some concerns about Ron, if you want to call that a bee in her bonnet, and if Nev was so determined to see Hannah, then maybe he could have let her know, rather than ignore her all week. I wouldn't stand for any of that nonsense with my boyfriend,” stated Ginny.

“But you don't have a boyfriend...do you?” asked Harry. What if she did have a boyfriend?

Ginny froze, and Harry immediately knew he'd asked the wrong thing. “What are you doing here, Harry?” she asked, almost angrily.

“Well, erm, you know, Ron and Hermione... they've been my best friends for years...Nev...I want things to work out for him and Hannah...and, erm, well...” 

“I see. You came for Ron and Hermione, and Neville and Hannah. You're such a good friend, Harry. Sorry the others aren't here right now. Guess I'll let you get back to the girls in the club then. Bye,” said Ginny, storming off again.

“Ginny, wait, come on. We can hang out,” called Harry, but Ginny wasn't in a listening mood. “Brilliant,” sighed Harry, disgusted at himself. “You had her alone and you still couldn't tell her. You're blowing this, Potter.”

He trudged back to the hotel, determined that he'd speak to Ginny tomorrow. He was a man on a mission. By the end of this weekend, he was finally going to confess his feelings to Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

“- and then he waved his hands around, asking me what the hell I was doing wearing that dress,” mimicked Hermione, “and dancing close with those guys. I told him I was having a jolly good time.” 

Hannah and Ginny laughed as they lay on their towels after having a swim. It wasn't even lunch time yet, but the weather was perfect. 

They'd all met back in their hotel room last night, refusing to say what had happened with the boys. They sat up till late, eating ice cream and drinking wine or cider, making tentative plans but really just thinking about their significant other. 

Today they decided to stick to their original plan of a day at the beach, followed by a night at the fun fair. So far there had been no sign of the boys, a fact that Ginny, at least, was relieved. 

“Well Nev acted all hurt that I had left town without telling him. I told him he could have left the country for all I knew, as I hadn't even heard from him all week. He apologised-”

“That's something,” said Hermione.

“-then he looked at his watch, apologised again and said he had to go. He offered to walk to my hotel room, but of course, we were right out the front, so I declined. He kissed my cheek and quickly left,” said Hannah, sounding hurt.

“He left again?” asked Ginny. Hannah nodded. “Prat,” said Ginny.

“It's just not like Nev. Usually he's like, the perfect boyfriend,” sighed Hannah. “He sends me owls, just to say hi, and that he's thinking of me. If I work the late shift at the Leaky, he shows up to keep me company and takes me back to my flat when my shift is over-”

“And stays the night,” reminded Ginny.

“- and he's so sweet to his Gran, and to me,” said Hannah. She was proud of the fact that she actually got along quite well with Neville's gran, knowing how important she was to Neville.

“Maybe you remind him of his Gran,” suggested Ginny, tongue in cheek. Hermione smothered a laugh and nudged Ginny. “Now, no more talking about the boys.” She flicked open a magazine.

“What about Harry, Gin?” asked Hermione.

“Who?” asked Ginny, flicking through the pages faster.

“Harry! Harry Potter,” said Hermione, sarcastically, making Hannah giggle.

“Oh, him. Well, he told me he came because you and Ron have been his best friends for years, and also he hopes things work out for you and Nev, Hannah,” said Ginny, nonchalantly.

“Yes...and?” asked Hannah, hopefully.

Ginny slammed the magazine shut. “And nothing. That's it, that's why Harry came with the other two this weekend. No other reason, not me, nothing. So I told him he should get back to the girls at the club, then I left. I wasn't going to hang around to see that!” 

“Oh,” said Hermione, taken aback. Damn, Harry. She'd had a good heart to heart with Harry just the other week, and he told her he was ready to admit to Ginny how he felt about her. 

“What is wrong with Harry? We all know the two of you are perfect for each other,” said Hannah, looking at Hermione. “How can he not see it?”

“Look at the way he was brought up. He's never found it easy to express his emotions,” said Hermione, defensively.

“She's right, those bloody Dursley's did a right number on him,” said Ginny, angrily. She sighed. “Except in his letters. He opened up to me in his letters. They were almost poetic, at times.” 

“I'm honestly surprised that he wrote to you about his life,” said Hermione. Harry hadn't told her that.

Ginny nodded. “I know, me too. Some parts made me cry, like when he told me about Sirius dying. Of feeling like a part of the family when he's at the Burrow, or his thoughts when he walked into the Forbidden Forest that terrible night,” she said sadly.

“He told you about all that?” gasped Hermione.

Ginny nodded, and even Hannah looked in awe. “I know I don't know Harry as well as you two, but even I know how private Harry is about certain topics and stuff. If he told you about all that, well...” 

Hermione nodded in agreement. “It means something, Ginny, you mean something to him. Don't give up on Harry, please,” she implored.

“I don't know, Hermione,” lied Ginny. “How long am I expected to wait, and for something that might never happen?” Deep down she knew she would probably never give up hope of the chance for her and Harry.

“It will, Ginny, I'm sure of it,” said Hermione. If she had anything to do with it, it would happen. 

“Now can there be no more talking about the boys?” pleaded Ginny, wanting the subject closed.

“I agree. In fact, I'm going to go for another swim,” said Hannah, standing. “You want to join me?” 

“I'm going to finish my magazine,” said Hermione, adjusting her large hat. “But after that, I will.”

“I'm going to go to the bar up near the beach. Right now, a 'Sex on the beach' sounds exactly what I need,” winked Ginny, making the others laugh.

“It's all that talk about Harry,” laughed Hannah, crying out when Ginny threw a handful of sand in her direction.

“You know, no matter what happens with our guys, I'm really glad we did this weekend together,” said Hermione, smiling up at her two friends.

“Same,” chorused Ginny and Hannah. 

“And so far, it hasn't even been a problem, not using...you know, magic,” said Hannah, lowering her voice, although there was nobody close to them. A group of guys were closest to them, but they were quite a distance away.

“What's our plans for after lunch?” asked Ginny.

Hannah looked excited. “There's a garden show in the Brighton Pavilion. I thought I'd go there and check it out. Want to come?”

Hermione smiled at her. “I think I read that the town library is near there, so I might come with you. Gin?” 

Ginny pretended to think about it. “Hmm, the library or a garden show? Gosh, how can you expect me to choose?” 

Hermione threw a handful of sand at her. “Okay, it's not what you'd usually like to do, but what else is there. Unless you go and find Harry,” she suggested slyly.

“Harry is not lost,” said Ginny, coolly. “And I'm sure I can find something fun to do.” Her tone suggested the library and the garden show were anything but.

“You could do Harry,” giggled Hannah, then decided to run to the beach at the look on Ginny's face. A couple of guys watched the pretty blonde, but she was unaware.

“Sorry. We're only teasing you in fun,” said Hermione to Ginny, gently.

“I know, it's just...it hurts, Hermione. I've seen everyone moving on, finding love, and at times, Harry still makes me feel like I'm an eleven year old with a crush. I hate that,” said Ginny, bitterly.

“I'm sure he doesn't mean to,” said Hermione, gently.

“That's the thing, Hermione, I'm sure he doesn't. That's what makes it so hard. I hate that I think about him all the time, or that I worry about him when he's off on assignment. That I feel so happy to receive a letter from him, then spend the next hour sobbing over his feelings when he lost Hedwig. I don't want to read about his feelings, Hermione, I want to share them with him,” implored Ginny, “ and tell him mine.”

“Sounds like love to me,” said Hermione, softly.

Ginny nodded, albeit sadly. “If it wasn't, I'd have been able to give up on him ages ago.” She looked out to the sea, then smiled bravely at her friend. “Didn't we agree to no more talking about the boys?” 

Hermione watched her walk away. She caught the eyes of several of the guys further up the beach, not that Ginny noticed. “You need to make a move soon, Harry,” said Hermione, out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter

A/N The events of this chapter happen at the same time, taking place after lunch. So while Hannah and Nev meet up, so do Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny next chapter.

 

Hannah wandered up and down the aisles, listening to many stories about grafting, or fertilising and propagating. She wished Neville was here; he could explain so much to her if he was with her. At least she'd be able to tell him all she'd seen.

She wandered over to the rose section, knowing that these were Neville's particular favourite. The fragrances and colours were beautiful, and she stopped to admire several and talk to the growers.

“-best rootstock. It took some doing, but they finally took. I've been watching them closely this last week, and I'm documenting everything carefully. It's quite exciting. I hope-

“Neville?” cried Hannah.

Neville spun around, his face flushing guiltily. “Hannah! What are you doing here?” 

“Is this your young lady friend? Hannah, was it?” asked one of the older women, who'd been listening intently to Neville's talk of his roses. It wasn't often a young man showed an interest in grafting and propagating, but this young man had been a pleasant surprise. He'd wandered in as soon as the doors opened, and many hours later, he was still here. He'd talked to many of the owners of the display, asking intelligent questions.

“Yes, Ma'am,” said Neville, proudly. He drew Hannah closer. “This beautiful young lady is Hannah Abbot.”

“How do you do?” nodded Hannah, politely.

“Do you have an interest in roses as well as your young man?” asked the older women.

“Only since I started dating Neville. His passion for it is contagious,” grinned Hannah, shooting him a loving look.

Neville smiled and slipped his arm around her waist. Hannah loved seeing Neville talking of his love of plants. He was sure of his abilities, confident and happy. It was Neville at his best, and Hannah loved seeing him like that.

“So, Mr Longbottom-”

“Neville, please,” offered Neville.

The old woman smiled. “Neville, in regards to your latest experiment, how soon till you expect it to bloom?” 

“Any day now,” beamed Neville. He checked his watch. “In fact, I really should get back to it. I didn't realise how long I've been here. Ladies, it's been a pleasure, truly.” 

The women twittered, to Hannah's amusement. “Please let us know how your experiment goes. It sounds so interesting.”

“Nice to meet you,” said Hannah, as Neville drew her away. “They were nice,” she said, conversationally.

“They remind me of my Gran,” chuckled Neville. “I expected them to pinch my cheeks, or pat my head.” 

Hannah smiled. “I think they were surprised that someone as young as you was interested in what they had to say.”

Neville waved her words aside. “Bah, they've been doing this for years without,” he looked around, then leaned closer to her, “magic. There's lots I can learn from them,” he said, taking her hand as they walked outside.

“What's this about an experiment? You never mentioned anything to me,” said Hannah. 

“It's at a delicate stage, but I definitely want you to be the first to see it. That's why I'm here,” explained Neville.

“You brought the experiment here,” gasped Hannah.

Neville shrugged. “It's where you are,” he said simply.

Hannah stared at him. “And that's why I haven't heard from you all week? This experiment?” 

Neville nodded sheepishly. “Twice Gran found me asleep in the greenhouse,” he admitted.

“Nev, it's not healthy,” sighed Hannah, giving in and doing what she had wanted to do since she'd seen him last night. She hugged him.

Neville closed his eyes as she hugged him. It was a warmth unlike anything he'd ever known. “I'm sorry,” he whispered. “I never meant to ignore you, or hurt your feelings. I would never do that.”

“I know,” said Hannah, gently, and she meant it. He had confided in her the years of bullying and what it had done to him. She had never seen him be mean to any living creature, and she knew it just wasn't in his nature. The Final Battle was the only exception, and in Hannah's opinion, the day that Neville's peers finally realised he was a man to be reckoned with. A man to admire. Her man.

“Will you have dinner with me tonight?” he pleaded softly.

Hannah bit her lip. She, Hermione and Ginny had made plans for dinner and then the fun fair, but she was sure they'd understand if she didn't make dinner. Perhaps they could all meet up at the fun fair later? 

“I'd love to,” said Hannah.

“Perfect. May I escort you back to your hotel?” he asked.

Hannah nodded. Neville beamed, and all was right in their world.

/*/*/*/*

Hermione sighed in regret as she ran her fingers down the spine of some of literacy's great classics. 'Jane Eyre', 'To Kill a Mockingbird', 'Pride and Prejudice'. She hadn't read them for so long. 'The Old Man and the Sea', anything Shakespeare. Where was her favourite, 'Sense and Sensibility'? 

“Looking for this?”

Hermione turned around to see Ron lounging against the bookshelf at the end of her aisle. He was holding a copy of 'Sense and Sensibility'. 

“How did you-what are you doing here?” she hissed, walking towards him.

Ron smiled that crooked smile of his that she loved so much. “I figured I'd find you here, sooner or later. As for this,” he gestured to the book, “after all this time, there's not much about you I don't know. It's your favourite.”

Hermione took the book off him, reading the synopsis on the back, even though she knew it already by heart. “Yes, it is,” she smiled softly.

“So, I borrowed it for you,” he said.

Hermione gasped. “But...you can't. You're not a member”

“I joined up,” said Ron, showing her his membership card, “ and I already did.” 

“But, how will you return it, when I'm finished reading it?” she asked.

Ron moved to take her in his arms. “I guess we'll have to come back for another weekend. Just us this time,” he said, before he kissed her.

“Ahem, that sort of behaviour is not tolerated in this library. I shall have to ask you to leave...immediately,” said the librarian, haughtily. She had just known he was going to be trouble when he'd joined up.

“Apologies, Ma'am. My brilliant girlfriend would like to browse awhile. I promise to leave straight away, if you'll just let her stay,” implored Ron.

The woman looked at Hermione, sniffed and nodded. Ron smiled and nodded, but made no move to leave. “Well?” she asked haughtily.

“Oh, sure, sorry. I just need to say goodbye,” said Ron.

The woman rolled her eyes and walked off. “One minute,” she warned.

Hermione giggled as Ron wiped the pretend sweat off his brow. “Can't have you banned from a library now, can I?” he asked, rhetorically. “'Mione, will you have dinner with me tonight. Please?” 

Hermione hesitated. She did have plans with Hannah and Ginny for dinner, and then to go to the fun fair, but she was sure the other two would understand if she ditched them. Perhaps they could all meet at the fun fair later? She nodded. 

Ron stepped forward and cupped her cheeks in his hand and kissed her. Hermione kissed him back, any doubts forgotten about right then and there.

“Young man!” It was the librarian, again.

“I'm going,” Ron told her. He looked back at Hermione. “Ill meet you in the hotel lobby at six? Here.” He thrust his membership card in her hand. “You know you're going to find a few books here you haven't yet read.”

Hermione nodded, almost laughing as the librarian took hold of Ron's shirt and proceeded to steer him to the door. Ron was walking backwards, as if he didn't want to take his eyes off her. 

“I love you,” he called out. 

Hermione flushed in pleasure, feeling everyone's eyes on her. It was then she noticed what he had in his hand. “My book!” she called.

Ron shook his head, hugging the book to him. “I'm hanging on to it, so I know you'll come to see me. I might even read it while I'm counting down to seeing you for dinner.” 

A couple of teenagers sighed. “Oh, that is so sweet.”

The librarian had him at the door now. “Out!” she pointed, just in case he missed where the door was.

Ron bowed to her, but turned back and pointed to Hermione. “You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope.”

Hermione felt a thrill run through her like never before. Ron had just quoted Jane Austen to her, in front of many others. 

“OUT!” yelled the librarian.

Ron put his finger to his lips. “Ssshhh,” he whispered to her, then he winked at Hermione and left.

Hermione felt all giddy and in a daze. She saw the two teenagers wander past her. “Oh my, that was the most romantic thing I ever saw. She is one lucky lady!”

Hermione smiled to herself and leaned against the bookshelf, exactly where Ron had been when she first saw him. 

Her Ronald might not be the most romantic guy in the world, but when he made an effort, well, he deserved an O for outstanding!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Ron went down to Brighton beach, dismayed not to find sand, but pebbles. “You want to head to Hove, you'll find that's where most of the young crowd is,” chuckled a local, coming out from the water.

“Thanks,” waved Harry. 

“You know, I just don't think Hermione is the type of girl to hang around the beach,” said Ron. “I'm going to head into town.”

“What, do you think she'll be at the library?” scoffed Harry.

“Yes, actually,” said Ron. He slapped Harry on the back. “Hey, if you see Gin, make sure she's covered head to toe, will you, mate? I don't like the look of some of these blokes on the beach.” 

“You're actually ditching me,” said Harry.

“I came to Brighton for 'Mione, not you, mate. Still, if things don't work out, we'll spoon tonight, promise,” winked Ron.

“Wanker,” said Harry, as Ron stepped away.

“No, that'd be you, because for some strange reason, you can't tell my sister how you feel about her,” said Ron, stepping back to face his best friend. “What's that about?”

“You wouldn't understand,” sighed Harry.

“Try me,” said Ron.

Harry hesitated, then shook his head. “I'm probably only going to be able to say it once, and, no offence mate, but your sister is a hell of a lot prettier to look at when I spill my guts.”

“I don't think it's your guts my sister is interested in, mate,” said Ron. “Don't hurt her, Harry, whatever you need to say to her.” He walked off.

Harry sighed, Ron just didn't get it. Ginny had the capacity to crush him, if she rejected him. He didn't know how he knew, but he just did. She was the only one for him, that he was sure of. If she didn't feel the same, he faced a lonely life ahead. 

He walked the short distance towards the Hove beach, relieved to find it the sandy beach he'd always dreamed of. Around him were families enjoying the early sunshine. There was no sign of Hermione, Hannah or Ginny. He decided to go get a drink, then venture down to the water for a swim. As he got closer he heard a familiar voice.

“That was the best 'Sex on the Beach' I ever had.”

“I thought it was your first.” An unknown male voice.

“It was.” The male laughed at that.

“Ginny?”

Ginny turned in her chair. “Hey Harry. Wanna have, what was it, Greg?”

Greg smiled sexily at her. “Sand in the crack.”

Ginny slapped the counter and laughed. “That's so funny. You crazy Mug- er bar tenders,” she said.

“How many has she had?” Harry asked Greg, tersely.

“One,” said Greg, amused. He looked at Ginny, but gestured to Harry with a shake of his head. “How about a 'Pain in my ass'”.

“What's in that?” asked Ginny, watching him pour several ingredients into a glass, then stirring.

“Midori, Bacardi, rum, pineapple juice, apple Schnapps, soda,” said Greg, sliding the glass over.

Ginny took a sip. “Oh, that's really nice. “Here, Harry, pain in my ass. Try it,” she said.

Harry took a tentative sip. “Not bad,” he said. 

Ginny took it back and drank some more. “I like it,” she stated. 

“So where are the others?” asked Harry.

Ginny turned to face him. “Oh, Hermione went to town, to the library, surprise, surprise. Hannah went too, but she was going to some garden show at the Pavilion. I think they were going to be there most of the day. If you leave, you're sure to catch up with them.” She turned back to Greg, who winked at her.

Harry hated Greg. “Actually, I was about to go for a swim. Want to join me?” he asked. 

Ginny shrugged. “I've already been. Thought I'd stay here with my new friend, Greg.”

Greg smiled at her again, until he got called to serve someone else. 

Harry tapped Ginny on the shoulder. “ I've never actually been to the beach before. Where's the best place to swim?”

“You've never been before?” asked Ginny. Harry shook his head. Ginny pursed her lips, wishing the Dursleys were in front of her right then. Wand or not, she'd let them know exactly how she felt about them, and their treatment of Harry.

“Come on, I guess I could do with another swim,” said Ginny. “Bye, Greg,” she called. He waved to her, and they headed to the beach.

“You know how to swim, don't you?” asked Ginny.

Harry shook his head. “I never learned,” he admitted.

“But-the Tri Wizard Tournament? You went to get Ron, you were underwater for an hour,” said Ginny, confused.

“I took Gillyweed, remember,” sighed Harry. 

“Oh yeah,” said Ginny. She took his arm. “We'll be fine, we can just stay in the shallows, okay?” she asked gently.

“You'll come with me?” asked Harry.

“Of course. If you don't know how to swim, you shouldn't start alone. You need a friend to swim with, to watch over you,” said Ginny.

“A friend,” murmured Harry. Ginny froze, taking his murmurings the wrong way. 

“Perhaps you'd rather wait for Ron and Hermione, or even Neville and Hannah? After all, you came to help your friends with their problematic love lives, right?” she asked, testily.

“No, I want you!” cried Harry. “To help me, I mean,” he said, as she looked at him.

“Oh, come on,” she said. “Have you put the sunblock charm on?” she asked, discreetly.

Harry shook his head, holding up a bottle of sunscreen. “You'll, erm, have to rub it on. You know, my back, my shoulders. I can get the rest,” he said. 

“Shame,” teased Ginny. “Thought I'd finally get a chance to get my hands on all of you.”

Harry chuckled nervously. They walked down close to the water, till Ginny found the spot she dubbed perfect for them to lay their towels and her bag. They remained standing, getting undressed, ready to swim.

Harry only had to shrug off his tee shirt, so he was finished before her. He turned, in time to see she had removed her denim shorts and was now removing her tee shirt. When he saw her bathing suit, he quickly put his arms around her.

“Er, what are you doing?” she asked, although secretly, she liked it.

“Covering you up,” hissed Harry. “You're practically naked!” Her emerald green bikini perfectly showed off her toned body. He was surprised to see her freckles seemed to be all over her body.

“That's a problem for you, is it?” asked Ginny, thrilled that his eyes were roaming all over her body.

It was quickly becoming a big problem-in his swim shorts. He reluctantly let her go. “It doesn't bother me. I'm thinking of your brother,” he said.

“Kinky,” quipped Ginny. 

Harry quickly let her go, and frowned. “I didn't mean that!” he said.

Ginny shrugged and held out her hand for the sunscreen. “How about I do your back, and you do my front?” She winked at him.

Harry gulped, his eyes wandering down to her...front. 

Ginny laughed, making him quickly snap his eyes back to hers. “I'm just kidding, Harry,” she said. “Turn around.”

He turned around and tensed. Sure enough, the feel of her hands on his skin was both agony and ecstasy. As her hands moved lower and lower, he breathed hard. Suddenly, the thought of rubbing her front was quite appealing.

“Done,” she said, smacking his butt. “Ready?”

Harry nodded, and took the hand she held out. Together they walked to the edge of the water. The tide ebbed and flowed, running over their feet and ankles. “It's cold,” said Harry.

“Once you get in, your body will adjust,” said Ginny. “Shall we...”

Harry nodded, and they walked further in to the water. Harry gasped as the coldness ran over his lower body. The water was now around his waist.

“You're doing great,” cheered Ginny. “Now squat down. We don't have to go out any further if you don't want to,” she said. Ginny showed him how.

Harry nodded and squatted, going under water. He came out and shook his head. “I did it. You're right, it's nice under the water.”

“You did great,” said Ginny, beaming. “Do you want to go further out?”

Harry nodded, but held his hand out for Ginny. She took it, and went just a bit further. Harry panicked a bit as only two or three steps took him from being under the water at chest level to being at neck level.

“Too far,” agreed Ginny, and they went back to chest level. Ginny swam to him. “You're doing really well, Harry,” she said. “Hey, want to learn how to dog paddle?”

Harry laughed and nodded, copying Ginny's movements. He picked it up easily, and they swam around each other. 

“Look,” he said, pointing to a young family in the shallows. A little girl was riding an inflatable toy, and her mother was paddling with a baby.

“We should bring Teddy,” they both said to each other at the same time. They both laughed.

“He'd love it here. The sand, the water,” said Harry. 

“We should do it,” agreed Ginny, then faltered. “I mean, you should do it.”

“No, you have to come and teach Teddy to swim, seeing as how you taught me,” protested Harry. 

“We can practice at the pond at the Burrow. It's how us kids all learned,” said Ginny. 

“That sounds like a lot of fun, growing up at the Burrow,” sighed Harry, almost enviously.

“You'll get to do it all, Harry, with Teddy,” she said gently. “Ready to get out?” 

Harry nodded, so they walked out. He heard a female wolf whistle, and he wondered who she was doing it to.

Ginny giggled, shaking her head. He was so unaware of how good looking he was. 

They reached their towels and picked them up, drying off. Harry flopped down on his towel and reached into her bag for the drinks he'd stored in there. He started to rub more sunscreen on when a couple of guys ran up to Ginny.

“Hey, I was wondering if you could help us out?” one asked Ginny.

“Sure, if I can. What do you need?” asked Ginny, wringing out her wet hair.

“My friends and I are building a human pyramid, and we need the prettiest girl on the beach to be at the top. What do you say?” asked the other guy, who told Ginny his name was Matt.

'I say piss off,' thought Harry darkly.

“Me? You want me?” asked Ginny.

“You are the prettiest girl on the beach, aren't you?” asked the other, named Kasey.

“I don't think so, but I'd love to do it. It's been awhile since I've done that,” said Ginny. She explained that she and her brothers had done it when they were younger.

“You don't mind if we borrow your girl, do you, mate?” asked Matt to Harry.

“She's not my girl,” said Harry, tersely, “mate!” 

“That's right, I'm not his girl,” said Ginny, a hurt look on her face. She walked away with the other guys.

'Idiot, Potter, idiot!' thought Harry, mentally banging his head on an imaginary pole.

He watched as several guys surrounded Ginny, introducing themselves. Ginny always had the ability to talk to anyone, and this was no different. It wasn't long before they were all talking and laughing like old friends. He gritted his teeth and watched, forgetting to rub the sunscreen on his body.

One of the guys blew a whistle, and other people on the beach stopped to watch. They soon drew a crowd, as the bottom row got into position.

It was a few minutes later, when it was time for Ginny to climb atop. Harry held his breath, worried for her safety. It was pretty high.

He shouldn't have worried. Ginny was nimble and athletic. To the cheers of the crowd, she easily climbed up all five rows of men, before perching on top. She called out a whoop as the structure wobbled, but stabilised.

Harry joined in the cheers, unable to help himself. Ginny knelt up. “Yeah!” she shouted. Harry laughed; this was life with Ginny. Fun and interesting, but never dull.

A gasp from the crowd signalled one of the men had twitched, making the whole thing unstable. Ginny let out a cry, as she fell from the top. 

Harry pushed through the crowd and caught her just in time. “Are you okay?” he asked her worriedly.

“Just shocked, I think,” said Ginny. He carried her back to her towel and gently set her down. “Just get your breath back,” he said.

“Hey, Ginny, are you okay?” asked Matt, coming over to check on her.

“Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?” asked Ginny.

“Doug got cramp in his arm,” grimaced Matt. “You were amazing up there.” 

“Yeah, you were, Gin,” agreed Harry.

Matt turned to Harry. “Great catch, man. You're quick on your feet. You an athlete?”

“Not really,” shrugged Harry.

Ginny turned to talk to Kasey, who had also come to see how she was.

Matt leaned into Harry. “You sure you're not together? I saw the look on your face when we crumbled.”

“Not yet,” confided Harry.

Matt patted his shoulder in sympathy. “Good luck, mate. A girl like that, she's a keeper.” 

'Actually, she's a Chaser,' thought Harry, knowing that this Muggle wouldn't get the Quidditch joke. “Thanks.” 

“Bye, guys,” waved Ginny, as they left to rejoin their friends. 

“Nice guy,” noted Harry.

“Yeah,” agreed Ginny. “Hey, I heard there's an aquarium nearby. Want to go, check it out for Teddy?” 

“Sounds perfect,” agreed Harry, standing and picking up his wet towel. 

“We'll wait till we get somewhere alone, then we can shrink these into my bag, “ confided Ginny, picking hers up too. She shrugged the bag over her shoulder. 

“Hey, thanks for the swimming lesson,” said Harry, grabbing her hand and squeezing.

“It was fun,” agreed Ginny. Neither of them noticed they were still holding hands as they made their way off the beach and headed for the pier.

Sea Life at Brighton was made for families. It was a popular attraction, with lots to see and was also quite interactive. Despite being aimed at children and families, Harry and Ginny had a fun afternoon exploring. 

“Teddy will love it,” said Ginny, as they reluctantly left. It was closing time, so they didn't have a choice. Both Harry and Ginny could have gone through the whole place again.

“I can't wait to bring him,” agreed Harry. 

“Tonight we can check out the fun fair, see how child friendly it is,” said Ginny. Teddy was now three, a very inquisitive, fun three year old.

They talked of Harry's godson all the way back to the hotel, where they said goodbye...for now.

“I'll see you at dinner,” said Ginny. “It'll be great to get together with everyone, and it's bound to be a fun night at the fair.”

“Agreed. I'll see you soon,” said Harry, as she got off the elevator the floor before his. 

Ginny waved goodbye as the elevator door shut. Harry whistled as he went to his room. It had been a great day with Ginny.

He hoped he'd have a great night with her tonight too.


	6. Chapter 6

“You what?” cried Ginny, staring at her two friends. “Both of you!”

“Sorry,” they shrugged as they continued dressing. Hermione was fiddling with her earrings, and Hannah was playing with hairstyles. 

“What do you think, up or down?” she asked them, showing them both.

“Up,” said Hermione, not really looking as she changed her earrings for the third time.

“Down,” sighed Ginny, flopping on her bed. She picked up the menu. “Let's see what I can get from room service,” she said, shooting the other two an annoyed look.

“You could still have dinner with Harry,” suggested Hermione. 

“I thought we were all having dinner with Harry,” said Ginny. 

“We'll meet up at the fun fair,” reasoned Hannah. “It sounds like a blast.”

“Yes, Ginny, Ronald and I will meet you there,” agreed Hermione.

“You promise,” said Ginny. “This was meant to be a girl's weekend away, remember.”

Hermione and Hannah exchanged guilty looks. “You're right. We're sorry. Do you want us to cancel our dinner plans.” 

“No,” sighed Ginny. “It's actually really nice that the guys came after you. Ron wants to talk, and Nev wants to show you his experiment, whatever it is, so you should go. I'll have dinner with Harry, and we'll meet you guys at the fun fair,” she said glumly.

“No need to hold back your excitement on our account,” giggled Hannah.

“You had fun this afternoon with Harry, didn't you?” asked Hermione.

Ginny nodded. “Yeah. It was nice to see him so carefree. You know, it's the first time he's been to the beach,” she said wistfully.

“I bet you're glad you were able to share that with him,” said Hermione, gently.

“I bet there's a few other 'firsts' Ginny would like to share with Harry,” teased Hannah.

Ginny scowled at her and Hermione, who was trying not to laugh. “Go, get out of here. But watch out when we're on the dodgems at the fun fair. I'm coming for you first, Hannah Abbot.”

Hannah pretended to shake in fear, then laughed. “Fair warning,” she said, picking up her purse. “Have fun with Harry,” she called, waving her fingers as she left.

She missed seeing the finger Ginny waved back at her. “Ginny!” admonished Hermione. She picked up her wrap and drew it over her shoulders.

“You look lovely,” said Ginny, standing and going to the mirror to brush her hair before putting it up in a ponytail. She turned to follow Hermione out the door.

Hermione hesitated. “Is that what you're wearing?” she asked.

Ginny glanced down at her denim shorts and one of Ron's Chudley Cannon's tee shirts. “Sure, we'll probably just get fish and chips to eat on the beach.” She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. “Why? Not good enough for Harry?”

“No, well, perhaps a different top,” suggested Hermione nervously. “Or not,” she added hastily, as Ginny opened her mouth to vent.

The two left their room and headed downstairs. Harry and Ron were waiting for them. 

“Hermione, you look beautiful,” said Ron, handing her a rose.

“Thank you, Ronald. Yellow roses are my favourite,” said Hermione, sniffing the heavenly scent.

“Hi, Gin,” said Harry.

“Hey, see you got a bit sunburn there, Harry,” said Ginny.

“Rub it in, why don't you,” grumbled Harry.

“Well obviously you didn't. Rub it in-the sunscreen. Get it!” explained Ginny, chortling as she did.

Harry scowled.

Ron and Hermione watched the two in amusement. “Okay, well you two try and have a fun evening,” said Ron, taking Hermione's arm and threading it through his.

“We'll see you later,” called Ginny, as they walked away.

“What did she mean by that?” asked Ron, “See you later?” 

“I told her we'd see them later at the fun fair,” said Hermione.

“I don't think that's going to happen, love,” said Ron, shaking his head.

“What? Why?” asked Hermione. 

Ron tapped his nose. It was his way of saying she didn't need to know-yet. “Hold on,” he said, looking around for any Muggles. As she wrapped her arms around his waist, he Apparated them away. Once they had arrived, they continued walking, looking at the new area with interest. Finally Ron stopped. “We're here,” he said.

Hermione gasped. “But Ronald, this is 'Six', one of the most popular restaurants in Brighton. I doubt we'll get in without a reservation.” 

“Lucky I made a reservation, then,” winked Ron, smiling as the maitre'd approached them. “Booking for Weasley, for two,” he said.

The man checked his book and nodded. “Very good, sir. Please, follow me.” 

He led them to an intimate dining room, with greenery on the ceiling. “Oh, this is lovely,” gushed Hermione, as a waiter seated her. 

The maitre'd nodded his thanks. “I shall leave you in Peter's capable hands. I hope you enjoy your evening.” He half bowed and walked off.

Peter stepped up to the table. “Good evening. Is this your first visit to 'Six'?”

Ron and Hermione nodded. 

Peter smiled in welcome. “Then may I suggest you start with a drink. We serve our own brewed craft beers, which are made and imported from a small village outside of Ghent, in Belgium. Or perhaps a cocktail for the lady?”

“I'd like to try one of those beers, thank you,” said Ron. “Hermione?” 

“Perhaps a white wine,” said Hermione. “Nothing too sweet.” 

“Very good. “Our wines are very good, and I think you'd like a nice organic Pinot Grigio,” he said.

“That sounds lovely,” beamed Hermione.

Peter nodded. “I shall go place your drink orders and return with menus. If there is anything I can help you with, please do not hesitate to beckon me,” he said, before leaving them alone.

“Ronald, this is all so lovely,” said Hermione.

“You deserve the best,” said Ron, reaching over to take her hand.

She beamed back at him, and their night was off to a good start.

/*/*/*/*

“That was a delicious meal,” sighed Hannah, as Neville paid the bill and they walked out of the 'Camelford Arms'. “Best steak and ale pie I ever tasted. I should put that on the menu at the Leaky, “ she said. 

“My steak was cooked to perfection,” agreed Neville. “I think the last decent meal I had was actually at the Leaky, last time I was there.”

Hannah sighed as she threaded her arm through his. “Nev, that was probably ten days ago. This experiment has really got to you, hasn't it?” she asked.

Neville nodded. “I want it to be perfect,” he said, steering her toward the beach. “Shall we take a quick stroll along the beach.” 

“A quick stroll?” asked Hannah, disappointed.

Neville glanced at his watch. “Yep, a quick one. Then, it will be time.” 

Time for what?” asked Hannah.

Neville shot her a grin. “You'll see.” 

/*/*/*/*

“How's your steak?” asked Hermione, as she lay down the fork next to her empty plate.

Ron shot her a look. “So good,” he said, after he had swallowed the last bite. “Don't think I could eat another mouthful.” 

Peter materialised seemingly out of nowhere to collect their empty plates. “I hope everything was to your satisfaction.”

“My Ravioli al Gorgonzola was delicious,” nodded Hermione. 

“Steak was too, mate,” agreed Ron.

“Very good. Would you like some more water for the table?” asked Peter.

“Yes thank you,” said Hermione.

Peter bowed and left. 

“How about a walk along the beach? Nice and romantic,” grinned Ron.

“Sounds perfect,” sighed Hermione.

Ron signalled for the bill.

/*/*/*/*

“This is really exciting. I'll be the first one to see your experiment,” said Hannah, as Neville led her to his room.

“I hope you'll like it,” said Neville, nervously. He opened the door and gestured for her to go inside. “Don't go into the bathroom, okay?”

“Okay,” giggled Hannah, nervously. She went inside, and Neville flipped the Do Not Disturb sign onto the door knob, then went inside.

“You have a room to yourself?” asked Hannah. “I'm sharing with the girls.” She reminded herself to ask Neville about meeting Harry and Ginny at the fun fair.

“I needed the room for my experiment,” explained Neville. He took Hannah's hand and led her to the bed. “Sit, please.” 

Hannah sat on the edge of the bed. Neville looked extremely nervous, and for the first time, Hannah felt unsure. Was he breaking up with her? 

“I've been working on a particular rose, trying to change the colour and the scent. It's been very time consuming, and again, I want to apologise if I haven't spent time with you this last week,” he said. “It's at a crucial stage; about to open its petals.”

“Nev, it's fine, I-”

“Hannah, please, let me finish,” interrupted Neville. He sat next to her on the bed and took her hands in his. “I've been wanting a way to show you how important you are to me. You've changed my life, Hannah. I-I love you,” he admitted, for the first time.

Hannah stared at him, with tears in his eyes. “I love you, too,” she said, knowing it was the truth. 

There was an immediate relief in saying the words and hearing them said back to him. He loved, and was loved. Neville took her in his arms and kissed her passionately for several minutes.

He finally broke apart from her, albeit reluctantly. “As nice as this is, we need to stop for now.” He glanced at his watch and gulped. “It's time.” He stood and offered her his hand. She took it and stood. 

Together, they headed for ...the bathroom?

/*/*/*/*

“Aren't we lucky to have something as lovely as Brighton so close to London,” said Hermione, as they walked along the beach. It was a perfect summer evening, and the sounds of the fun fair were close by. Hermione wondered if Harry and Ginny were already there.

“It's a great place. Imagine bringing kids here,” chuckled Ron.

“Oh, we should come back with Teddy,” said Hermione.

“I meant our kids, Hermione,” said Ron.

“What?” gasped Hermione, turning to face him. She looked confused as she saw Ron kneeling in the sand. “Ronald, what are you doing?”

Ron pulled a small box out of his pocket. “Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” 

For once, Hermione's brilliant mind wasn't working as well as it usually was. “What?”

Ron chuckled. “I can't begin to imagine a life, my life, without you by my side, always. What do you say, Hermione? We've been through hell together, and survived. Marriage should be a piece of cake after all that, right?” grinned Ron.

“Are you comparing marriage to the war?” asked Hermione, aghast.

“Are you going to leave me hanging down here?” asked Ron, teasing.

Hermione looked into his earnest blue eyes. Despite his facade, she knew that deep down, his ultimate fear was her rejection. She leaned down to cup his face in her hands and kiss him. “I would be proud to be your wife,” she said tenderly.

He stood so quickly she stumbled backwards. He grabbed her to steady her, then hugged her. He picked her up, swinging her around and around. She laughed. “Stop, I'm giddy,” she giggled.

He slowed her down, stopping eventually to kiss her again. “I love you, 'Mione,” he said with so much emotion it brought tears to her eyes.

“I love you too Ronald,” she said.

He took her hand and slid the ring on her finger. “I hope you like it.”

She gasped; it was perfect, exactly what she would have picked. Not too big, perfect for her delicate hands. “It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen,” gushed.

“ Good,” sighed Ron, in relief. “I've been asking everyone for their opinion. I had lunch with your mum and mine, and then I thought to ask Lavender, you know her parents own a jewellery shop, they were all really helpful.” 

“That's why you had lunch with her last week,” guessed Hermione.

“You saw us? Damn, I was lucky you didn't guess straight away. Lavender took it to get some magical modifications to it,” said Ron.

“And Padma and Parvati?” asked Hermione.

“Party planners. Erm, I have a booking for a room for our engagement party,” admitted Ron.

“That sure of me, were you, Ronald?” teased Hermione.

“Hell no, but this place was hard to get,” said Ron. “It's the Central Library in Manchester.” He hoped he had done the right thing.

“But...Ron, that's...oh, I love you,” said Hermione, practically leaping on him.

He stumbled backwards, not ready for her. They fell to the soft sand. “So...I did...good? he muttered, in between kisses. 

“You...did...brilliant,” said Hermione, in between kisses. 

They continued kissing for several more minutes. “Get a room,” giggled someone, walking past.

“She's got the right idea. Let's get out of here,” said Ron, his voice thick with desire. 

“My room...now,” said Hermione. “It's closer.”

Ron helped her up, and holding hands, the two practically sprinted from the beach. 

Any thoughts of meeting Harry and Ginny were gone from Hermione's organised mind.

/*/*/*/*

“It's beautiful,” gasped Hannah, then clapped her hands over her mouth. It seemed wrong to speak so loudly.

“It's okay,” chuckled Neville, but he, too, spoke softly. “It's the second most beautiful thing in this room right now.” 

“Nev,” sighed Hannah. She sniffed appreciatively. “What is that fragrance? I know it, I just can't place it?”

“It's you, Hannah. I made this rose for you, in fact, I'm calling it the 'Hannah' rose. This fragrance, your fragrance, is my Amortentia. This rose is YOU,” said Neville.

“Neville,” said Hannah, deeply touched. “It's a tremendous honour. Wait, is that how the ladies at the garden show knew about me?” 

Neville nodded sheepishly. 

Hannah took his hand. “We'll have to let them know about the success of your experiment.”

“Look, more petals are opening,” said Neville.

They sat and watched as the last petals opened. It truly was a magnificent rose, such a deep dark purple it was nearly black. The scent in the bathroom was heavenly. 

“That's it,” said Neville, taking the last photo. “A success.” He sighed in satisfaction.

Hannah took his hand and led him out to the bedroom. “You are brilliant,” she said, kissing him. She began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

“Wait, please. One more thing, then we can, erm, go to bed,” said Neville. “Would you...geez, this is tough...would you consider moving into Longbottom Manor with me?” he asked. 

Hannah stopped and stared at him. “Move in...with you?” 

Neville nodded. “And my Gran, of course, but she has said we can have the east wing to ourselves,” he quickly said.

“The wing your parents stayed in,” stated Hannah. He had showed it to her before.

Neville nodded. “Or, if that's too weird, we can have the west wing. We can re-model as we want. Gran is downstairs permanently now,” he reminded her.

“Nev, I'd love to move in with you-and your Gran,” said Hannah, tearfully. She had always got on well with Augusta Longbottom.

“Really? That's great, that's...whoo, great,” said Neville, breathing easier. “Now, where were we?”

“Right about here,” grinned Hannah, unbuttoning his shirt.

“Oh yeah, you're right,” sighed Neville, as her lips found that sweet spot under his jaw. He tried to get her top off, but it was too hard with her mouth attached to his body.

“Use...your...wand,” gasped Hannah, needing to be naked as soon as possible. Any thoughts on meeting Harry and Ginny left Hannah's mind as soon as Neville's lips touched hers.

“Good idea,” groaned Neville, as her hands slid into his pants.

“Nox,” he said, once he had both Hannah and himself naked. The room was plunged into darkness.

There wasn't much talking after that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Harry and Ginny to step into the spotlight

Harry paid for the fish and chips while Ginny picked out their drinks from the fridge. Together they then made their way down the beach, where they planned to eat their dinner before heading to the fun fair.

“ Both Hannah and Hermione promised they'd meet us there,” said Ginny, breaking off a piece of fish with her fingers and eating it.

“ Really?” asked Harry, doubtfully. Ron's last words to him had been, 'don't wait up'. But he didn't want to burst Ginny's hopeful bubble.

“ How's Auror training going? You're nearly done now, right?” asked Ginny, conversationally. 

“ It's...good,” said Harry. “I'll be glad when it's over.” 

“ I worry about you now with the assignments they've sent you on. Goodness knows what I'll be like when you're a full fledged Auror,” she half joked.

“ You worry about me?” he asked in surprise.

Ginny looked away. Damn, she hadn't meant to let him know of her concerns for him. She knew Harry would hate to be mollycoddled, unless it was by her mum. So she just shrugged. “ Sure.” 

They are in companionable silence for a bit, watching the families and teenagers frolicking on the beach. 

“ Sometimes...” began Harry, wondering if he dared say out loud what had been only fleeting thoughts in his mind.

Ginny looked curiously at him. “ Yes?” she asked softly.

“ Sometimes I'm not sure I want to be an Auror any more. But I will see the training through,” he said, determinedly.

“Have you thought of any other careers?” asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged. “ Maybe something with kids. I like kids.” 

“ You'd make a wonderful teacher, Harry,” said Ginny, gently.

Harry looked surprised. “ A teacher, huh? Never really thought about that.” 

“ You've wanted to be an Auror for a long time,” said Ginny, throwing a chip to a hovering seagull.

Harry nodded. “I still do, at times. I want to make sure our world is as safe as it can possibly be. For Teddy and Tori, and the kids still to come.” 

“ You can do that by teaching,” encouraged Ginny. “ Teaching the kids to make the right decisions in life. I know it's a parents role, but sometimes, the parents are just as confused as the kids, or there aren't any parents. Like Teddy. Like you,” she said, gently.

Harry nodded.

“ I'm sure, once the training is over, you'll know where your path lies,” said Ginny.

“ Thank you,” said Harry. He took her hand and squeezed. “It's actually the first time I've said it out loud, and it actually felt good to do so.” 

“ I'm glad you felt you could talk about it with me,” she said, looking at him. She supposed he usually discussed things like this with Hermione and Ron. 

“ I do,” he said, meaningfully. “ You always listened, always understood me...better than anyone else.” 

The silence was deafening. Ginny wasn't sure how to respond to that, and Harry was unsure whether now was the right time for a heart to heart.

“Shall we go to the fair?” asked Ginny, when it was apparent Harry wasn't going to say anything more.

“Sure. Anything particular you want to do there?” he asked.

“Everything, Harry. Everything!” said Ginny, her eyes alight at the thought of a good time ahead.

Harry couldn't deny her anything when she looked at him like that. “Everything it is,” he declared.

They quickly packed up their empty wrappings, giving the last of the chips to the seagulls. They put their rubbish in the bins, and joined the throng of people headed to the fair.

Harry and Ginny smiled at the excitement of the young children, eagerly awaiting entry. Once they were in, they looked around in awe.

“This is exactly what I thought it would be,” breathed Ginny. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. “Come on, hurry!”

Harry laughed and let her pull him. “What's the rush?” he asked. Truthfully, he was looking forward to a fun night too. 

“There's so much to do,” cried Ginny, pointing at a roller coaster. “That one!”

The next two and a half hours passed so quickly, but Harry didn't think he'd ever had so much fun in all his life. They ran from ride to ride, stopping occasionally for hot dogs, fizzy drinks and cinnamon doughnuts.

They slowed down to ride the carousel; the prancing horses reminding Harry of Ron atop a horse on a giant chess board many years ago. 

They then tested the spinning cups and dared each other to try different jumps on the trampolines, where Ginny's athleticism won out.

Harry proved a demon on the dodgems, which for a brief moment reminded Ginny she had told Hannah she would go after her. But even with their friends' absence, she and Harry were having the best time.

They pretended to be scared as they went through the Horror Hotel, and Ginny was glad she hadn't worn fancy clothes as she got wet during the Wild River ride.

They decided to take a breather and head to the side shows. They had no luck on Tin Can Alley, but Harry won Ginny a small black stuffed cat on the 'Hook a Duck' game. Again, Ginny's athleticism proved handy on the Rodeo Bull, and she lasted ten seconds, where she picked out a huge stuffed lion she gave to Harry. She dubbed it Griffin.

They headed back to the rides, aware their night of fun would soon be coming to an end. They grabbed some sodas, and Ginny requested some fairy floss. Harry handed over his last twenty pound note, and watched Ginny as she headed for the concession stand. 

He looked around, trying to guess what ride Ginny would want to go on next. He definitely planned to bring Teddy here; the little guy had been on their minds when they tried the kiddy rides.

“I love this stuff,” said Ginny, scooping the last of her packet into her mouth. 

“Have you got my change. I thought I might buy something for Teddy,” said Harry.

“Change?” asked Ginny. “I just gave the guy the money and he gave me the fairy floss,” she explained, handing up a bag with several packs inside.

“Twenty pounds worth of fairy floss?” gasped Harry, before he started laughing.

“I'm sorry,” said Ginny, realising she had done wrong. “We could always give Teddy some fairy floss, couldn't we?”

“He may lose the few teeth he has,” said Harry, chuckling. He drew her close. “It's fine, Gin.” He kissed the top of her head.

“Let's head to the Palace of Fun, just to watch,” said Ginny. She opened another pack of fairy floss and they headed to the amusement arcade. 

They wandered around, watching other people playing the various games in both the Palace of Fun' and the 'Dome'. 

“Not long to go,” said Harry, checking his watch.

“Thank Merlin we paid for our rides at the beginning. We still have the Crazy Mouse and the Air Race to go,” said Ginny, eating more fairy floss.

“And another go on the carousel,” said Harry, checking his tickets.

“Then let's go,” said Ginny, hurrying to join the queue of the Crazy Mouse.

“We'll get a photo at the end of it, too,” said Harry.

“Cool! I can't wait to see the look on your face,” grinned Ginny.

Both Harry and Ginny's face was forever frozen in time with a look of exhilaration on both their faces. “You can keep it, Harry,” said Ginny. “You paid for the rides.”

“I can get a copy done for you,” he offered. Ginny nodded in thanks.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. On behalf of the staff, I'd like to thank you for visiting the Brighton Pier tonight. We will be closing in fifteen minutes, so I'd ask you to make your way to the exit in a calm manner. Once again, thank you, and please visit us again.”

“I don't think we have time for the Air Race, Gin,” said Harry.

“The carousel is right there. Come on, Harry, one last ride,” begged Ginny. 

He nodded, as reluctant as her to end their evening. He followed her on, sitting next to her in a carriage. Ginny sighed as the carousel started for the final time that night.

She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. “This has been the best night I've had, Harry,” she said, feeling hot.

He leaned his head against hers. “Me too, Gin.”

Around and around they went, not talking, but completely content to enjoy the moment. Or so Harry thought.

The ride slowed, coming to an eventual halt. They watched the small children and families hop off, before Harry stood.

“Harry, I don't feel so good,” said Ginny.

Harry looked at her. She really did look a bit pale. “I bet it was all that fairy floss,” he said.

Ginny groaned. “Don't mention food, Harry.” 

“Come on, now. Let's get you back to your room,” he said, helping her to stand and step off the ride.

Ginny felt slightly better when he slipped an arm around her. She clutched her kitten and her bag of fairy floss. “I'm sorry, I've ruined our night of fun.” 

“No, you haven't, Gin,” said Harry. “It's been the best night of my life,” he said.

They walked back to the hotel, with Harry trying to cheer Ginny up. She felt worse with every step now, and hoped she could make it back to her room before she threw up.

They caught the lift up to her level, the movement of the elevator not helping Ginny's stomach. She moaned, causing Harry to look at her in concern.

“Nearly there,” he said, trying to sound positive. 

“Here,” she said, thrusting her key at him. “Hurry!” Her stomach was threatening for real now.

Harry hurriedly opened her door and burst in. He just as quickly burst out, his eyes shut tight. “Shit!”

“What? What is it?” asked Ginny.

“Hermione and Ron,” explained Harry. “Come on, my room,” he said.

Ginny moaned. “Not the elevator again.” 

“It'll be quicker than the stairs,” he reminded her.

Ginny nodded, taking deep breaths as the elevator arrived. Harry ushered her in, pressed the buttons for two floors up, then faced her.

She was breathing heavily now, desperate to keep her stomach from erupting.

“Focus on me,” said Harry. “Don't think about anything else.”

Ginny tried, but the worry and concern in his eyes was just as upsetting. Ginny closed her eyes. “Not...helping,” she said.

The elevator pinged, and the door opened. Harry helped her out, and walked her to his door. He fumbled in his pocket for the key, and just managed to get it open when Ginny pushed him aside and hurried into the bathroom. She slammed the door shut, but not before Harry heard the unmistakable sounds of vomiting.

He checked the small bar fridge, looking for some water or soda. Finding nothing but alcohol, he called out, “Gin, I'm just going downstairs for a minute. Will you be all right?” 

“Yeah, cos I'll be dead,” groaned Ginny, before heaving again.

Harry grimaced, but called out, “I'll be back as soon as I can.” He hated to leave her, but he was sure she'd want something to settle her stomach after she was done emptying it, and he was absolutely sure she'd want to brush her teeth. He really didn't want to go back to Ginny's room and (ugh) interrupt his best friends, so he decided to run to the nearby shops and get what he thought Ginny might need.

He knocked on Neville's door, opening it and stepping in. “Nev, can you-oh, shit!”

“Get out, get out!” squealed Hannh. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he said, as he backed out of the door. Damn, he had hoped Nev could keep an eye on Ginny while he was gone, but he didn't think Nev wanted to be interrupted right now.

He was back in under ten minutes, practically the longest ten minutes of his life. He ignored the elevator, running up the stairs. He burst through his door, not seeing Ginny. Panicking, he ran to the bathroom.

She was sitting with her back against the bath, her legs drawn up. She looked miserable.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” he asked tenderly.

“Lousy,” said Ginny, trying to smile. 

“Want to brush your teeth?” asked Harry.

“Merlin, YES!” cried Ginny, with tears in her eyes. He handed her the package, and she ripped it open. 

“My toothpaste is there. Here, I bought you a brush and some hair ties too,” said Harry. “I'll just wait out here, give you some privacy.” 

Ginny nodded in thanks. “I don't suppose you have a spare tee shirt I could wear?” she asked.

“I'll find you something,” he vowed. He smiled gently, and backed out of the bathroom. “I'll be out here if you need me.” He shut the door behind him.

Ginny brushed her teeth, looking at her reflection. “I do need him,” she said to herself.

“Pardon?” called Harry.

“Nothing,” replied Ginny. “Nothing,” she repeated, softly. 

She rinsed her mouth, feeling decidedly better. She brushed her hair, needing to get it up and off her neck. Harry handed her a tee shirt, proclaiming her to be a member of the Auror department. Taking a deep breath, she headed out.

Harry jumped off the bed. “How are you feeling now?” he asked her.

“Better,” said Ginny. “Thank you, for everything.”

Harry hugged her. “Any time, Gin.” 

Ginny hugged him back, relishing his warmth. She yawned, and pulled away. “Think I'll go to bed, sleep it off,” she said. She turned to the closest bed and crawled in, sighing in relief.

“Ah, Gin, that's my bed. I-I thought you'd sleep in Ron's,” said Harry, pointing to Ron's empty bed.

“This one is closer,” said Ginny, closing her eyes. “I like this one better.”

Harry sighed. “Fine. Just rest up. I'll be back soon,” he said.

“Where are you going?” asked Ginny, sitting up, then wincing as her stomach rolled slightly.

“Shower,” said Harry, seeing his tee shirt slip off her shoulder. 'A long cold shower. She's in my bed, wearing my clothes'. 

“Don't be long,” said Ginny, laying back down and moving to one side of the bed.

'What did she mean by that?' he wondered.

He had a quick shower, trying to ignore his thoughts of Ginny in his bed. He brushed his teeth, and ran his fingers through his damp hair, trying, for the millionth time, to flatten it. Giving up, he went to the bedroom, praying she would be asleep.

She wasn't. She leaned on one arm,, facing him as he checked the door was locked; using his wand to seal it magically. He felt her gaze on him as he packed his dirty clothes away, and lay out clean clothes for the morning. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, as he turned down the covers of Ron's bed.

“Going to bed,” he said.

“But-this is your bed,” said Ginny, patting the empty spot beside her.

“Yeah...but you're in there,” he replied.

Ginny lay a hand on her stomach. “I'll feel better if you stay with me,” she said.

“I am staying with you. Right here,” he said, patting Ron's bed.

“Oh. Okay,” said Ginny, disappointed. She lay down, turned her around so her back was to him. “Night.” 

“Wake me if you need me,” said Harry. Ginny made a sound that may or may not have been a sound of agreement.

He got into bed, using his wand to douse the lights. Funny, neither he nor Ginny had seemed to mind not using magic today. He wondered how the others had coped, not using magic. He lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. 

He couldn't sleep. There was a mark on the ceiling, and he wondered what it could be, and why hadn't the cleaners noticed it before. Then, he heard it. A sniff.

He waited, and heard it again. “Gin?” he asked tentatively. “You okay?” 

She sniffed again, from under the covers. “F-fine,” she said. 

Harry quickly got out of bed, grabbing the box of tissues on the bedside table that separated the two beds. He lay down next to her, on top of the covers. “Are you feeling sick again?” 

Her hand darted out to grab a tissue. “No,” she said. The hand darted under the covers to, Harry assumed, wipe her eyes. 

“Gin, don't cry. Please,” he said, pulling her to him so they were spooning. He pulled the covers down, and he stroked her fiery hair.

“It was the best day and I ruined it,” she cried.

“No, you didn't,” crooned Harry, “but I bet you won't eat fairy floss again.” 

Ginny half laughed and half sobbed. “Stop it, I'll throw up again,” she said, elbowing him lightly. 

“It was the best day, full stop. You know why? Because I was with you,” said Harry softly. 

“For me, too,” said Ginny.

“I'm even glad the others didn't turn up,” admitted Harry. “I really wanted to spend some time alone with you this weekend.” 

“You did?” asked Ginny, turning over and snuggling her head under his chin. She lay an arm over his chest, and he draped his over her waist. 

“You've been on my mind a lot, lately,” he told her. How easy was it, to confess all in the dark. 

“I have?” asked Ginny, softly.

“You know I mentioned I was having second thoughts about being an Auror? I've really been thinking a lot about my future. Where I'm going, who I want to be with. I may not know one, but I'm sure about the other,” he said, stroking her hair.

“Mmmm?” asked Ginny. Harry's body was so warm, and she felt...home, as she lay in his arms.

“Some things in life just belong together. Like...like a Seeker and a Snitch,” said Harry, searching his brain for examples. “ Like, like Charlie and dragons. Like...like Bert and Ernie. Like...(gulp) like you and me,” stuttered Harry. 

Ginny sat up and stared at him. “Ernie Macmillan is GAY? He's with some guy named Bert?”

Harry sat up. “That's what you took from everything I just said?” he asked her. 

Ginny placed a hand on her stomach. “Ugh!”

“Come on, lay down,” said Harry. He pulled her down and they lay together again.

“Harry, did you mean it?” she asked in the darkness. “You...and me?”

“Yeah,” said Harry.

She turned her head and pressed her lips against his skin at the base of his throat. “I'm going to want to snog you in the morning, you know. I wish I could do it now, but I dare not risk my stomach,” she said.

Harry chuckled, and he kissed her forehead. “I'm not going anywhere, Gin,” he said. “If the thought of snogging me tonight makes you want to puke, we'll wait till tomorrow.” They both chuckled at that.

“Good,” sighed Ginny.

They lay in each others arms, happy to be together. Finally.

“Harry, you awake?” murmured Ginny, minutes later and drowsy herself.

“Mmmm,” said Harry, half asleep. 

“You never told me who this Bert is, or how he and Ernie met,” reminded Ginny. 

“Tomorrow, Gin,” said a sleepy, happy Harry. “I'll tell you tomorrow.”

“Snog first, then tell me,” she agreed.

“Mmmm,” he sighed happily.

Ginny took that to be his agreement.

Wrapped in each other's arms, they slept.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke next morning, surprised he had slept so well. Ginny was wrapped around him and it felt...good. Better than good, it felt great. 

Ginny mumbled something and moved, suddenly making Harry aware that certain body parts of his were aligning quite nicely with very different, very female body parts of hers. This caused an immediate reaction in his body, which, even in slumber, Ginny became aware of.

“Mmmm,” she moaned, wriggling against him.

“Not helping, Gin,” he whispered.

“Harry?” she asked, sleepily. Merlin, it was the sexiest sound he had ever heard.

“Morning,” he said, huskily. “Feeling better?” 

“Mmmm,” she said again. She stilled. “I feel good.”

'She did, she really did!' he thought.

“Morning,” she said, her hand caressing his hipbone. She rolled on her side to face him.

He ran a hand down her cheek. “I've never woken up with anyone before, but...it's kind of nice...with you.”

Ginny smiled softly. “I thought it might be weird, sharing a bed...but I think I had the best night sleep ever,” she said.

Harry smiled in understanding. “Gin, can we talk? Before...anything else?” 

“Sure, but would you mind if I jumped in the shower first?” asked Ginny. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was well after nine o'clock.

“Of course,” said Harry. “I'll get dressed and we can-”

“Don't you dare,” interrupted Ginny. She blushed at his surprised look. “I mean, is the talk going to be bad?”

“No,” said Harry.

“Good, then I'll shower and come back to bed. We'll talk, then snog, then...well, we'll see,” grinned Ginny. 

Harry leaned over and kissed her. “Don't be long,” he said.

“You could come with me,” offered Ginny, being daring. At his surprised look, she tilted her head cheekily. “Too soon?” 

“Little bit,” grinned Harry. 

She kissed him quickly. “Be right back,” she whispered, then jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. Harry heard the shower being turned on.

He lay back in bed, feeling perfectly content right now. However, in a few minutes he was going to tell Ginny everything. He waited for that familiar feeling of worry, but it never came. Instead, again, he felt...right.

There was a knock at the door. Harry frowned and got out of bed, shrugging on a tee shirt. He grabbed his wand and undid the locking charms he had cast last night. “Who is it?” he asked cautiously.

“It's Ron. Remember me, your room mate,” said Ron, sarcastically.

Harry snorted. “Thought you traded me in last night for your girlfriend,” he called out.

“Harry, just open the damn door,” said Ron.

Harry opened the door a fraction. “Morning. Nice to see you dressed. Last time I saw you, you were-”

“All right, all right,” sighed Ron. “You going to let me in, or what?”

Harry hesitated.

“Harry, are you coming back to bed?” called Ginny. 

Harry looked at Ron, who's face was turning red. “It's not what you think, Ron.”

“You don't want to know what I think, right now,” said Ron, trying not to blow his top.

“I'm ready, Harry,” called Ginny. Harry's face paled.

“Ready for what, Potter,” hissed Ron.

“Come on, Harry. I can take it,” said Ginny.

Harry had never seen Ron turn that particular shade of purple before. “Ron, I-”

“Oh, hi Ron,” said Ginny, appearing behind Harry. She had just come out of the shower and only had a towel around her. As she was standing behind Harry, it appeared to Ron that she was naked.

Ron's mouth gaped open, and he tried to speak but no words were coming out. He looked like a fish.

“I'm glad you're here, here's your bags,” said Ginny, handing them to Harry to hand to Ron. 

“We're not leaving till this evening,” protested Ron. “I came to invite you both to brunch with all of us. Just didn't expect...this,” he said, gesturing to them both.

“Put the bags in Hermione's room. Help yourself to the fairy floss. We'll see you later,” called Ginny.

“How about drinks at four,” called Ron, as Harry began to close the door.

“Maybe,” called Ginny, as Harry shut the door. He turned to look at her, and they grinned at each other.

“”Let's indulge and order room service,” said Harry. “I know you'll need food.”

Ginny waited for her stomach to rebel, but it had settled. “Sounds good,” she said, and they perused the menu before Harry placed their order. Ginny put on Harry's tee shirt again, then looked at him.

“Can we start talking before the food gets here?” asked Ginny, nervously.

He took her hand and led her to the bed. She sat on one and Harry sat on the other, facing each other.

Harry took a breath. “I'm sorry if I seemed so closed off to you after the battle,” he started.

Ginny was surprised. She hadn't expected him to talk about that. “No,” she replied, shaking her head. “It's fine, I understood.”

Harry smiled sadly. “I doubt it. I kept my distance from you...because I needed you so much. Too much.”

“I wanted to help you,” she said. “I hadn't seen you, or talked to you, in nearly a year.” 

Harry nodded. “Before I knew it, you were back at Hogwarts, so I wrote you a letter. It was just supposed to be a simple letter, but before I knew it, I had spilled so much of my thoughts to you. Surprisingly, it helped me,” he said.

“It did?” she asked. When he nodded, she smiled tenderly. “I'm glad. I hated to leave home without us really talking, but I didn't want to push you. When I received your letter, I was so surprised by how much you opened up to me.”

“I wanted you to know, to understand. Why I did what I did, the choices I made. I just knew I could tell you everything. I wanted to tell you everything. Everything, Ginny,” he said solemnly.

“You were so open, Harry. Your parents, Dumbledore, the Dursleys. Even...Cho, and me,” she said.

Harry nodded. “Everything.”

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. “Room service,” said Harry, making Ginny realise she was really hungry.

They ate without talking, but it was a companionable silence. Then Harry joked about Ron's appearance, and how he'd walked in on both Ron and Neville with their girls last night.

At Harry's question as to whether she'd finished, Ginny nodded. Harry took her tray and put it outside. Ginny lay on her bed, wondering what else Harry would tell her. To her surprise, he came to her bed, and lay next to her. He picked up her hand, threading their fingers together. 

“I'm seeing a counsellor,” he admitted softly. “Writing to you about my thoughts really helped; actually seeing it written down in black and white. Then, when I started to have doubts about continuing with the Aurors, I spoke to your dad. He was the one who suggested I go to counselling, and he and Bill found me someone to talk to.”

“Is it helping?” asked Ginny.

Harry looked up at her. “Yeah, it's helped a lot, particularly about my life before I came to Hogwarts.” 

“The Dursleys,” said Ginny quietly.

Harry nodded. “I needed to deal with it all, myself. I wanted, no, needed to be the best man I could be, for you,” he said. “For a chance for there to be an us.”

Ginny smiled softly. “You look...at peace,” she noted.

Harry smiled. “I told my counsellor all about you. It was his idea to write things down, get my thoughts out. When I told him I'd been writing to you about it all, he was surprised. Said it was pretty intimate to tell somebody everything about my life.”

“It was. It is,” said Ginny.

Harry ran his fingers through her hair. “I told him there was nobody I trusted more with my thoughts. You are the most important person to me, Ginny,” he said.

“Harry,” whispered Ginny, touched at his confession. 

“I wanted to tell you before we...well, take that next step. I want you to be my girlfriend, I want us to be together. Do-do you, Ginny?” he asked, hesitantly.

“Yes. Yes, of course I do,” said Ginny, leaning her face against his hand. “Those few weeks at Hogwarts with you meant everything, Harry. The memories sustained me through that horrid year without you, and even when you seemed closed off after the battle, I knew, I just knew, my Harry was in there still,” she said, running her hand over his chest and laying it against his heart.

“Your Harry,” he repeated. “I want to be your Harry,” he said, tenderly.

“You are-forever and always,” she said.

They leaned in to each other and kissed gently; easily. “You make it easy to be me,” he whispered. “Just me...just Harry.”

Ginny gently stroked his hair off his forehead, exposing the two decade old scar. Her fingers traced it, then she leaned over to kiss it. She kissed his nose, his chin, his lips. 

“I happen to love just Harry. Every part of you,” she said, her eyes blazing.

Harry gulped. “Love? You-you love me?” 

Ginny nodded slowly. She hadn't meant to say it out loud already. “Too soon?” she asked, nervously.

Harry shook his head. “Never too soon,” he whispered. “I've just never had anyone say it to me before.”

Ginny lifted his chin so she could look him in the eye. “I love you,” she said clearly, “and I will tell you every day, and show you in every way, for as long as you'll let me,” she said.

“Forever and always,” he chuckled, repeating her own words back to her.

“Starting now,” grinned Ginny. “Besides, you owe me a snog.”

“So I do,” grinned Harry. “Come here,” he enticed.

Ginny wriggled an inch closer. “You mean, here?”

“Closer,” said Harry.

Ginny threaded her legs through his and inched a little bit closer. “Here?”

“Closer,” he repeated.

Ginny lay so close to him, she swore she could feel his heart pounding under his tee. She lay her arm over his waist, bring their bodies flush against each other. “Here?”

He kissed her. Love, lust, passion; it was all there. And while Ginny knew it may take Harry time to say the words back to her, he showed her, with his body, with his actions, how much he loved her.

It was more than enough, for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Ginny didn't make it to drinks at four, or even appetisers at five. They did join the other four in the hotel dining room at five, in time for one last meal together.

Naturally they endured a lot of teasing about spending the day locked in their hotel room. Despite the grinning and blushing, all they would admit to was that they were finally a couple.

It was yet another reason to celebrate. Hermione and Ron told them about their engagement, and Neville and Hannah shared their happy news of moving in together.  
Neville called for a bottle of champagne, and they all toasted each other.

“You know, this has really been a life changing weekend for us all,” he said.

“We should come back every year, all of us,” said Hermione.

“Oh yes,” agreed Hannah. “Maybe we could ask Luna, too.”

“Oh, and Ernie and his boyfriend, Bert. Harry, you never did finish explaining about them,” said Ginny.

“Ernie Macmillan is gay?” asked Neville.

“I KNEW it!” cried Hannah. She turned to Ginny. “Who's the guy-Bert?” 

“I don't know. I think they live together on some street, what was it called, Harry?” asked Ginny.

“Sesame Street,” said Harry, winking at Hermione. She almost choked on her drink as she snorted with laughter.

“I think I've heard of that. Some of the women with kids that come in the Leaky have mentioned it,” said Hannah, nodding.

“Really? Maybe there's a school or something there. We should find out where it is,” said Ginny. She looked at Harry. “Do you know where it is?”

Harry grinned and looked at Hermione. “Hermione, a little help?” Together, they sang, “Let me tell you how to get, how to get to Sesame Street.” Then they started laughing.

“That's cute,” said Hannah. She looked back at Ginny. “You know, Ernie had lunch at the Leaky the other day, with some cute guy. That must be him, this Bert.”

“No, you see,” began Hermione, trying to explain.

“Ooh, what did he look like?” asked Ginny to Hannah.

“Blonde, wavy hair. Taller than Ernie,” said Hannah.

“Nope, that's not Bert. Bert is the shorter one, with black hair,” said Harry. 

“You've seen them together?” asked Ron. 

“No, but-look, they're not real. They're characters,” said Harry.

Ginny looked doubtful. “I wouldn't call Ernie Macmillan a character, Harry. Unless this Bert brings it out in him. I've always thought he was a bit of a stiff, actually.”

“Imagine trying to explain Oscar, the Grouch, to them,” laughed Hermione, to Harry.

“Who's Oscar?” asked Ron, totally confused.

“Isn't he the new driver on the Knight Bus?” asked Hannah, looking at Harry to confirm. “I've heard he's really grumpy!”

Harry and Hermione groaned. “Forget it,” they chorused. “Let's just agree to come back to Brighton next summer, all of us. Except Bert, Ernie or Oscar,” said Hermione, winking at Harry.

“I'll go one better than that,” said Ron. “Let's agree to come back in ten years time...with our kids!”

“Our kids,” toasted the three couples, grinning at their partners.

The meals came then, and they teased Ron when he couldn't finish his meal. Turns out he had eaten the rest of the fairy floss during the afternoon on the beach. Hermione had read her library book. Hannah and Neville had paid a final visit to the ladies at the garden show, to tell them of the success of Neville's rose experiment.

“Good, I never want to see that stuff again,” said Ginny, patting her stomach.

“I bet you'll buy some tomorrow,” grinned Harry.

“Tomorrow?” asked Hannah, looking between the two.

Ginny nodded. “Harry and I are staying for a couple of extra days. Harry is going to bring Teddy here tomorrow,” she said.

“Oh, he'll love it,” gushed Hermione. She looked at Ron. “We never went to the Aquarium.” 

“Next time,” promised Ron. He looked at his sister. “Why are your bags all packed up like ours, then?” he asked.

Harry answered for her. “We're changing rooms, so we packed our stuff up and brought it down. After dinner, we'll check into our new room,” he explained.

“None of you made it to the fun fair either,” reminded Ginny. She squeezed Harry's hand. “Thanks. Harry and I had the best time,” she teased.

Harry pulled out the photo from the ride they were on, and Ginny told them how she won the large lion for Harry. The other couples agreed that it sounded like fun, and they would come again, together.

“Well, we all seemed to manage okay without...magic,” said Hermione, lowering her voice at the last word.

Neville grinned. “Well, I did need to modify the bathroom a bit,” he said.

“I thought it was bigger than ours,” said Hannah.

“I may have discreetly used a sticking charm on the Rodeo Bull,” admitted Ginny. “What?” she asked, defensively at Hermione's disapproval. “ I wanted to win that lion for Harry. Griffin needed a new home,” she simpered.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

“I, erm, may have have used a temporary Disillusionment charm at the beach, so I could propose in private,” said Ron.

“Ronald!” admonished Hermione. He kissed her quickly to shut her up.

Soon, it was time to say goodbye. Hannah and Neville left first, accepting offers to help Hannah move into Longbottom Manor the following weekend.

Hermione and Ron took an extra minute to say goodbye, and to endorse the new couple. “You're glowing, Ginny,” whispered Hermione in her ear as they hugged goodbye. “I'm so happy for you both.”

“You did good, Harry, whatever you did. I've never seen either of you look so happy,” she then whispered to Harry, hugging him too.

“I know it's what you've wanted, practically forever, Gin, so I'm happy for you. You deserve the best, and that's definitely Harry,” said Ron, gruffly, hugging her.

“You and Gin, you belong together,” admitted Ron. “But I don't want to see anything, or hear anything, understand?” He clapped Harry on the back.

“Hypocrite,” grinned Harry. “I saw plenty last night!”

“Harry Potter,” cried Hermione, flushing. 

Ron laughed, slinging his arm around Hermione. “We'll see you home in a few days,” he said to them both. 

Harry and Ginny watched them go. “Alone at last,” sighed Harry. “What say we check into our new room, then go for a moonlight stroll along the beach.”

“That sounds perfect,” said Ginny. “Perhaps we can discuss sex on the beach?”

“The drink?” asked Harry, confused.

“Not exactly,” said Ginny, leaning up to whisper in Harry's ear just exactly what she had in mind.

That night, Harry did, indeed, get sand in his crack.

But it was worth it.

/*/*/*/*

The couples did indeed return to Brighton often, in fact, Hannah considered it her favourite place away from home. Other friends and family joined them from time to time, relishing the chance to 'go Muggle' for a brief period of time.

As soon as they returned from one holiday, Hermione and Harry would pencil it on their calendars for the following summer. Harry did go on and become an Auror, and eventually the head of the department, but he was never happier than when he was with his wife, Ginny, and their three children.

For the next generation, a vacation to Brighton in the summer was a given, even if it was only for a long weekend. Many of the Weasley-Potter-Longbottom 'do you remembers' included some fun memory of a time at Brighton. Like the time the kids buried Uncle Ron in the sand, and he fell asleep. When he woke he found the kids had turned him into a sandy mermaid, complete with mer-breasts. A photographer, scouting local landmarks, snapped a photo and sent it to the local paper, and Ron was featured on page three. He framed it and hung it at home, always chuckling at the memory when he glanced at it. “Good times,” he'd say to himself.

Or there was the time Ginny and Hannah were sunbathing topless, face down. Cheeky three year old James ran off with their bikini tops, making Hannah sit up and cross her arms over her chest, calling after him. Ginny had no qualms about chasing her mischievous son up the beach, and when she caught him, she scooped him up and smothered him with kisses, before wading into the water with him. Harry, sitting nearby holding toddler Al, roared with laughter. The police didn't find it as amusing, though, and issued Ginny a written warning for public indecency, after a beach goer called them. It didn't bother Ginny, but became a keepsake that went into the family vacation photo album. 

Harry and Ginny weren't surprised when Teddy, fourteen and Victoire, thirteen, shared their first kiss under the Brighton boad walk. Despite an off again, on again relationship over the next few years, they finally married and brought their children to Brighton.

Despite being regular visitors with their families in the summer, each couple took the time to slip away for a romantic weekend getaway some other time during the year. It was a chance to re-live that precious time in their life, of a freedom before kids, before more responsibilities in their chosen careers took priority.

A time of young love, with a future full of possibilities.

-end-


End file.
